Team Rocket and a Charizard
by Freezing Ember
Summary: When Serenity's Charizard is stolen, she calls a lifetime friend to help her get him back! WHO IS IT?


.:Drew's Old Friend:.

Disclaimer: HONESTLY PEOPLE! I am a 13 year old GIRL! I really wish I owned pokemon, but, I don't. Tough luck for me. But Serenity is a character strait out of my imagination. She seems like me if I was trapped in a fanfic...

Serenity skipped happily to the square where Drew said he would meet her. Her mom insisted that she buy him something, because it was Valentines Day. She decided that a gift card to the pokemart would have to do, because she had no idea what he wanted. It was bright and sunny, and really warm. She wore a bright pink T-shirt, and a white skirt, with her long, brown hair in a ponytail. It was about 12:00 PM, and Drew was supposed to be there by 12:15. Serenity decided to watch the trainers play with their pokemon. She watched a playful chickorita run around it's trainer. But then, a little red flame cought her eye. It was a Charmander, the fire starter in Kanto. Serenity had always loved Fire types, but Charizard, Charmeleon, and Charmander were her favorites. She had always envied pokemon trainers, because she was not one herself. Serenity didn't even own a single pokemon. She was distracted from her jealousness when a rose was shoved in her face.

"Happy Valentines Day Serenity!" Drew said, a sweet, innocent smile (imagine that) playing on his face as he took the rose away from her face.

"Happy Valentines Day to you to..." Serenity sneezed. Flowers irritated her nose, and Drew knew it. She was even allergic to daisies and lillies.

Serenity and Drew had been friends since they were kids. But when they turned ten, Serenity's parents got divorced. Her mom held her back, and said she couldn't travel with Drew, much less become a coordinater. So Drew left, and Serenity was forced to stay at home with her mom, where watching them on TV was as close as she got to contests. But Drew came back on holidays to see her and tell her stories about his adventures as a coordinater. Valentines Day counts as a holiday, so here they were. Serenity had snuck out of the house when her mom was in one of her drunk stages.

"I heard that they opened a new resturaunt around here. Do you want to go?" Drew asked. He knew that Serenity's mom never let her leave the house, unless she was out to buy more beer, so he decided to make the most of her time out and away from her mom.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great. Let's go!" Serenity said. She had passed the resturaunt many times before on her way to the grocery store. She grabbed Drew's wrist and dragged him off in the direction of the resturaunt.

After they sat down, Serenity said "Hey Drew, I got you something for Valentines Day." She smiled at the fifty dollar gift card in her pocket.

"So did I! But I want to open mine first. Save the best for last, right?" Drew smirked at his own comment.

Serenity glared at him. "Fine, but I think you will like mine a lot..." Serenity taunted. She loved it when she got to taunt people, especially if the person just said something smart-alickey.

She pulled out the gift card. Drew stared in astonishment; he realized that fifty dollars is almost two years in scraping pennies and change out of couch cushions for Serenity, because that is the only way for her to get money. "Wow..." He breathed.

"So, what did you get me?" Serenity asked, nothing but curiosity in her eyes. Let it be chocolate... she thought. She hadn't had chocolate in years. She had been forced to eat that mush that her mom called pasta.

Drew pulled out a little square box wrapped in pink shiny paper. Serenity ripped open the paper, and found a pokeball inside. Serenity gasped. Drew actually got me a pokemon? She popped open the pokeball, and out came...

"Charmander!" The little pokemon said. Serenity was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. "Drew..."

She got up and hugged him. "Thank you... So much..." Serenity was crying now, she was so happy.

"Ya know... there is a part two to your gift..." Drew said. "Close your eyes." Serenity closed her eyes. Drew made sure that a decent amount of people were watching, bent down, and kissed her. It only lasted a minute, but Serenity and Drew both enjoyed it.

"Are you going to nickname charmander?" Drew asked on the way to Serenity's house. Serenity was carring the charmander in her arms.

Serenity thought for a minute, then came to her final conclusion. "Prince."

-Four years later...-

The sunset was beautiful. She stood on the peak of the second- highest cliff in Sinnoh. Serenity smiled at the pink clouds that flew over head. She recalled the events of the day. She was 18 years old, and Serenity had finally achieved her dreams. She and Prince had proudly stomped all over the Elite 4, making her the new champion. She looked at Prince, a Charizard now, lovingly. She had finally raised Prince to as strong as he could be, and he learned a new attack. She had also bought a new outfit. It was bright red, with matching red pants. On a whim, she had also gone and colored her hair red, to match the rest of the outfit. She ran her fingers through her long, knotty hair. God, the last time this mop of mine was straight was... Oh yeah. That Valentines Day back in Hoen... The day that... Her thoughts stopped as she wondered how the boy that served as her best friend was doing. The boy named Drew. Drew... the boy that gave her Prince and kissed her on the same day. The boy she hadn't seen in four years. She was brought out of her wondering by Prince's growl. She looked at the mighty Charizard next to her and noticed he was turned around.

"Enjoying the sunset, are we?" A voice asked. Serenity whirled around to see Joel, her rival in all things, smiling nastily at her. She fake smiled back, then turned around to see a huge rocket with a big, red, R on it. The rocket dispatched about twenty people all wearing the same basic uniform. She took a step back right into Joel's arms. She watched in horror as the people shoved Prince into the rocket. Probably into solitary confinement, so he doesn't break anything. Serenity thought. She looked up just in time to see a wooden board come crashing down on her and Joel. Suddenly everything went black.

15 minutes later

Serenity had finally removed the last of the wood shards that were the remains of the huge plate that had dropped on them. Somebody probably pushed it down on us... RRGG!!!!!! Serenity thought. She pulled Joel out of the mess, but he had been knocked out by the blow. She decided to leave him there; She needed to find Prince. God, I need help. I can't run all the way across Sinnoh to their secret base, then find out that he isn't there. Where did those morons take Prince? WHERE?!?!?! Serenity was beyond frusterated. She hated not knowing things. Especially things that involved her. She decided that they probably took him to the nearest base, the one in Snowpoint City. They knew how reckless Prince was. Team Rocket had seen Prince almost kill people. Their rocket wouldn't last long with Prince inside. She decided to call somebody for help. Not her mom, she would be furious. Serenity remembered that after two days of hiding Prince in the closet as a charmander was not going to work, so she ran out on her mom. She took some of her mom's money to make sure that she could get along. And she couldn't call any of the professers, she would be scolded for letting them get away. She pulled out her red cell phone (of course it was red, to match the rest of her outfit!) and looked at her address book. Mom, mom cell, prof. Oak, prof. Birch, prof. Rowan, prof. Elm...

Serenity scrolled down the list of pointless people until a name she had forgotten until a while ago sprang up in front of her. Drew. She dialed the number and waited. Will he even remember me?

Drew rolled over, irritated at his phone. He had been interuppted in his afternoon nap. He looked at the calling number. Serenity Calling it said. He answered immediately. "Hey Serenity, long time no see. Wazzup?"

Serenity's voice came pouring out of the phone. It sounded like she was almost to the point of tears. "WAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Drew! Team Rocket stole Prince! HEELLLPPPP MMEEEE! AAAHHHH! What am I supposed to do?!" She was crying now. Her most precious pokemon was not near her for the first time in four years.

Drew was astounded by the fact that she was having a mental breakdown. Serenity, the girl who always seemed to be on top of everything. "Where are you exactly? I'll come to help look for him."

Serenity calmed down a bit. "I am at the peak of Mount Coronet... Oh, and have I ever mentioned Joel before? He's my rival in just about everything. He is unconcious up here too."

Drew sounded confused. "If he is your rival, then why are you with him? Are you dating him or something?"

Serenity's mood changed completely. Now she was not only freaked out, but she was mad, too. "If I was dating him, you wouldn't think he would be part of the plan to get Prince. He wouldn't be my rival either. And FYI smarty-pants, I was taking a break from the Championness I've been getting from everybody lately. I was watching the sunset, and then Prince clued me in that Joel was behind me, and then the Team Rocket Rocket was in front of me, and I stepped back, then Joel grabbed me, then they ran off with Prince and then somebody pushed a huge wood plate on us, knocking him out, but only hurting me. He hasn't woken up yet, so were still up here."

Now Drew sounded concerned. "I'll be there in a minute. Don't move. Try to wake up Joel too, okay? Later."

Serenity said "Fine, but hurry up. I am freezing my butt off up here."

Joel was still unconcious when Drew got to the peak of Mount Coronet. "Drew! God it is good to see you! I missed you a lot!" Serenity ran over to Drew and hugged him.

"Ready to go?" Drew asked, looking over her new look, and eyeing Joel nervously. "I don't think Flygon can carry three..."

Serenity looked back at Joel, then said "It's Ok, I was planning on leaving him here anyways. Unfortunately, he is not a moron, and can take care of himself. So, to the pokemon center of Snowpoint City!"

Drew looked over at Serenity who was asleep in the overstuffed armchair across from him. He smiled. She looked so happy when she slept. Even with the problems she's in, she still manages to look cheerful. She stirred, then opened her eyes. She yawned, and watched the fire dance around in the fire pits for a while, then slumped back in her chair. Without taking her eyes off the fire, she wispered "Thank you... Drew."

"Thank you for what? I haven't actually helped you yet." Drew said cockily.

Serenity at him, worried. "But, you are going to help me find Prince, right?"

Drew smiled "Of course! I was just messing with you!" He got over to her and leaned on the back rest of her chair.

"Thank God. I just feel... so empty without Prince." Serenity said.

Drew began playing with her hair. Realizing how knotty it was, he asked her for a brush. Serenity dug around in her bag, and took one out. Drew took it and began to brush her hair. Once it was strait, he took a tiny pin shaped like a flame and put it in her hair.

"Drew, what the heck did you just put in my hair...?" Serenity said.

Drew smiled. "It's just a present. Nothing Big."

"Well, thanks anyway... Oh, and guess what? I was out training last year, and I saw this pokemon. It was totally adorable, and I thought you might like it. Actually, I knew you would like it. Every trainer I know would kill to get their hands on it, it is that rare."

Drew looked at her confused. "A... rare pokemon, you say?"

"Yup! Cute as heck, I tell ya!" She walked over to the PC next to the wall. Turning it on, she logged in to her pokemon storage boxes, she pulled out a Mew.

"Is that... a mew...?" Drew asked with amazement in his eyes.

Serenity, having finished her work on her computer, turned around and smiled Anime style. "You bet your life on it!"

"And, I'ts all yours! Happy late four time valentines, Drew!" Serentiy said, handing him the pokeball.

Drew looked shocked. What the hell? She, Serenity, caught a mew, and she couldn't even walk two steps without her stuffed charmander doll when she was a kid. Talk about improvement.

Serenity smiled. "You like it? I read somewhere it was ultra rare... or something like it, right?"

Drew looked at her "Jah, this is rare! This is a mew! Mew is thought to be an extinct pokemon! Where did you find it?"

Serenity thought for a second. "Actually, there were two in front of my hut the other day, and I caught both of them."

"TWO!?!?!?!?" Drew's eyes got big.

"Yeah...?" Serenity said.

"So you have the other one?" Drew asked.

"Again, Yeah...?" Serenity repeated herself.

Drew smirked. "I bet mine would be better off than your's in a contest!" Drew had been using the exact same teasing method on May, and she always got mad when he did that.

Serenity looked confused. "Drew, what are you talking about? They are exactly the same, and if they aren't, mine's more powerful..." She laughed.

Dang it... It didn't work. Serenity's wall of joy had saved her from exploding AGAIN.

"What? May always got really annoyed when I did that to her..." Drew thought aloud.

"May? Is she your girlfriend?" Serenity said, a hint of teasing in her voice.

Drew glared at her. "No. Why do you ask?"

Serenity smiled. "Because. They say that if a boy and a girl fight, it is because they like each other..."

Drew glared harder. "Who the heck told you that?!?!"

Serenity laughed. "The Daily Flirt! See, you and this brown haired chick are on the cover!"

"WHAT THE- THAT'S MAY!!!!!!!"

"Oh! You guys look so cute together!!!"

"Serenity, SHUT UP!"

"AW, Why???"

Drew looked suspicious. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yeah... This is really fun!"

Serenity thought for a minute. "Hey Drew, you like her don't you? You know you can't lie to me..."

"...Well, she is fun, and kinda nice, and really cute. But I don't think I like her."

"...Yeah, you like her! DREW LIKES MAY!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up Serenity! I do not like her!"

"Eh? Drew, is that you?"

Drew turned around to see May standing behind him. "Wha..."

"Drew! It is you!" May hugged Drew. Drew kinda-sorta blushed.

May looked at Serenity. "What is your name?"

Serenity smiled. "I'm Serenity, and I assume you are May?"

May beamed. "Yeah. Nice to meet you Serenity. Do you know Drew?"

"Yeah, we have been friends almost our whole life. I would have been a coordinater, and have gotten to meet you sooner, but my evil drunken idjit mom wouldn't let me, because she got divorced with my dad. And speaking of- wait, I guess this doesn't connect with anything..." Serenity looked confused. "Drew, when are we gonna head out?"

Drew looked at her. "Oh, yeah... soon, probably."

May was lost. "Where are you going?"

"Team Rocket's HQ. They have a pokemon of mine." Serenity looked out the window.

"A pokemon? What kind?"

"A Grade-A Charizard, that is what." Drew spoke up.

May looked at Drew. _So, he does know this girl..._

"It's name is Prince." Drew said flicking his hair. "Only a champion can catch or train him."

"Are you saying that I am not champion-enough for you?" May snapped.

Serenity looked away from the window. She looked gloomy.

"I feel like a piece of me is missing. Prince..." She said.

May immediatly felt sorry for the redhead.

"Aw, I am sorry. Come on Drew, please let me help." May said, pleading look on her face.

"Fine. But only if Serenity says..."

"HECK YEAH SHE CAN HELP! Why couldn't she?"

"Well..."

"WELL WHAT?!?!" That was May.

"I dunno... It's just YOU!" Drew said, waving his arms around, trying to prove his point.

"You seem to have a problem with that." May said, trying to sound like she was better than him.

"Yeah, really. I don't have a problem with that. It's fine." Serenity said.

At that exact moment, Team Rocket burst into the room, Prince in a big metal box.

Serenity stood up, and clenched her fists.

"Give... Him... Back!" She screamed, totally losing it.

"Make us." They replied, half of them sticking their tongues out.

Serenity was FURIOUS. You could see the flames rising up on her shoulders.

Prince, being the brilliant Charizard that he was, noticed the flames, and started squirming around.

The cage rocked left, then right, then left again, then fell right. The top of the cage popped off, and Prince was released.

Serenity snapped. Prince, in reflex, flew to her side. Drew and May were both standing there, just watching. Serenity was completely different with her Charizard fighting with her. It gave her an extra bit of pride.

"Flamethrower, GO!" Serenity said, commanding her Charizard in the basic direction on Team Rocket.

Prince took a deep breath, and spat flames all over the place, however, only Team Rocket caught on fire. Hey, she was the champion of the elite four!

With Team Rocket running for their lives, Serenity with Prince again, and Drew stuck with May, all was good.

...Except, Joel walked in. "Serenity!!!"

"You called me?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!"

"Uh, HELLO? Your organization stole my Charizard, and you expect me to sit down and mope? No... You felt the wrath of SERENITY!!!!!!!"

May was upon Serenity in a minute. "Don't go crazy with this guy too..."

"RAWR!!!" Serenity rawr-ed.

**

* * *

Sorry, the ending sucked. But hey, it was taking up space next to iChat 3 (HINT HINT) so I put a quick finish on it and posted it!**


End file.
